Contemplando una nevada
by Gene Russell
Summary: Es invierno, y cuando esta estación llega hay corazones débiles que necesitan de calor, también es buen momento para contemplar una nevada.
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 _«Yo ya no veo la hora de ser vieja. No hay nada de bueno en ser joven. Ser joven significa que aún eres ingenua. Es por eso que se siente como si estuvieras volando por el cielo o hundiéndote en el mar cuando alguien a quien admiras te traiciona. Esas emociones controlan toda tu vida y pueden hacer que pierdas la vista de quien eres. Cuando creces, tu corazón se hace más experimentado, vas estando más lejos de ser controlado por tus sentimientos y puedes evitar elevarte al cielo o hundirte en las profundidades del mar. Así puedes calmar a tu corazón. Eso es lo que significa crecer. No digan cosas como... las mujeres tienen fecha de caducidad.»_

 **Hinamori Momo**

* * *

 **Contemplando una nevada**

 **I**

 **«Tōshirō»**

Hace frío, es invierno. Me agrada este clima.

Y aunque las calles del Seireitei están abarrotadas de nieve, así como lo está toda la Sociedad de Almas, la sensación es amena.

Estoy redactando el último reporte de la semana. La perezosa de Matsumoto acumuló una serie de papeleo que tuve terminar, al menos en este momento está haciendo algo de provecho. Fue al Rukongai junto con sus compañeras del club de La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami a hacer entrega de comida y abrigo para los habitantes de allí, sé que suelen hacer ciertas locuras cuando se reúnen todas ellas, pero cuando la situación lo requiere tienen ideas inteligentes y nobles.

Al parecer la Teniente Kuchiki fue quien logró conseguir la mayor cantidad de comida y cobijo, imagino que ha de haber convencido a su hermano, el Capitán Kuchiki, para que hicieran estos donativos. También consiguieron obtener colaboraciones por parte de las casas Shihōin y Kyōraku.

Hinamori está allá, ella fue la primera en hacerme saber de esto, ayer no pude verla porque estuve muy ocupado con mis obligaciones de capitán. Espero se encuentre bien y no pesque un resfriado. Ella logró convencer al Teniente Ōmaeda para que también hiciera una donación generosa, ella y yo al igual que muchos otros Shinigamis provenimos de esa zona, y sábemos que cada distrito alberga una gran cantidad de almas, que los que más sufren son los distritos más pobres y cuáles son las penurias que hay que pasar al vivir allí. A pesar de que nosotros provenimos del Distrito 1 donde nuestra vida no fue tan difícil como para otros que son de distritos con muchas carencias, conocemos lo que es pasar ciertas necesidades.

Me concentraré en terminar esto lo más pronto para ir a ayudar.

* * *

 **«Momo»**

Estamos muy atareadas, al haber crecido aquí en el Distrito 1, Junrinan; se me asignó esta parte para hacer la entrega de donativos. Estoy acompañada por varios oficiales de mi división, que están aquí gracias a que el Capitán Hirako le dio el visto bueno a nuestra idea y dio orden a diez oficiales para me ayudasen en mi tarea al igual que a las chicas también se les asignó diez hombres de su división para que las ayudasen con la repartición.

El día ha estado muy bueno a pesar del frío, pues no ha nevado aún, lo que hace que nos demos más prisa para terminar más antes que empiece una nevada. Esto me tiene muy contenta, a sí mismo también lo están las chicas con todo nuestro trabajo. Las chicas han ido a sus zonas asignadas, que son las de procedencia o reconocidas. También se enviaron diez oficiales más de todos las divisiones para algunos otros distritos que no podríamos atender nosotras solas.

Esta idea surgió gracias a Kuchiki-san, quien al hacer un comentario sobre lo duro que era para los ciudadanos del Rukongai enfrentar el clima entre tanta pobreza. Nos encargamos de hacer llegar esta propuesta al Capitán Comandante, quien con mucho evalúo aprobó la misma. Pero nos advirtió que con la gran cantidad de almas que habitan en el Rukongai no podríamos abastecer todo. Y sí, es verdad, pero no podríamos descartar ayudar cierta cantidad si está a nuestro alcance. A lo largo de nuestra vida como Shinigami se nos ha enseñado que hay que tratar a las almas con equidad y justicia, sin embargo también sabemos que hay una enorme taza de mortalidad que proviene ésta por diferentes razones, e inclusive es dominio gremial que se envía a ejecutar con un permiso especial a los ciudadanos para mantener un equilibrio entre el Mundo de los Vivos y este. Es triste todo esto, y me gustaría que fuese de otra forma, pero no la hay, así que entiendo a los ciudadanos del Rukongai cuando dicen que nos odian.

—¡Teniente! —Me llama uno de los oficiales.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunté al tiempo en que repartía abrigos para los más necesitados del Distrito 1.

Y aunque sea el Distrito 1, tiene algunas carencias, quizá no tan fuertes, pero hay siempre una pequeña cantidad de pobreza que sobresale.

—Hay unas personas aquí que no quieren aceptar la comida y el abrigo que ofrecemos, dicen que no se fían de nosotros —explicó el oficial.

—Déjeme encargarme. —Ordené.

Él asintió y otro oficial tomó mi tarea de repartir mantas a la fila que estaba formada.

Fui hacia donde se encontraban las personas que no querían recibir los donativos. Eran un pequeño grupo que se veían muy pobres, demasiado para ser de este distrito.

—Estas cosas son de gran necesidad en este momento, ¿por qué no las aceptan? —Pregunté tranquilamente.

—¿Por qué quieren ayudarnos? ¿Qué es lo que quieren a cambio? —dijo un hombre delgado con arapos muy sucios.

Eran siete en total los que se reusaban a aceptar.

—Nada, no queremos nada a cambio, sólo queremos ayudarlos —me sinceré.

Ellos me miraron con desconfianza, una mujer mantuvo a un niño resguardado como si temiera que se lo arrebatásemos.

—Váyanse Shinigamis, ustedes siempre quieren algo a cambio. Mi otros amigos murieron y lo único que hicieron fue cambiarnos a este distrito donde nos tratan como perros; donde nos miran como la escoria. —Dijo con asco.

Así que de eso se trataba, pues muchas veces se dan estos casos y algunas familias son trasladadas dependiendo la situación. Ya veo cuál es el problema, no confían en nosotros y se sienten menospreciados por la gente de Junrinan.

—Les aseguro que no tratamos de hacerlos ver como unos perros o escoria, al contrario, queremos ayudarlos, mejorar su calidad de vida. Sé que es difícil creer todo esto cuando muchos le han dado la espalda, cuando muchos los miran por encima y les hieren con sus prejuicios y desprecios —me hice oír.

Quería que de verdad notaran que sí eran tomados en cuenta, que se sintieran ayudados y a la vez mejorar su visión sobre nosotros. Pero sólo me dieron una mirada de odio.

—¡Son patrañas, no nos engañarán! —Gritó el más enojado y se me vinieron encima los demás.

* * *

 **Hey.**

Espero que les haya parecido interesante la primera parte de este Two-shot. Desde hace tiempo quería hacer un Hitsuhina, pareja que me agrada mucho, sé que Hinamori suele hacer rabiar algunas veces, pero es una chica dulce e inteligente. Nos leemos en la próxima y última actualización de este fanfic.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Saludos,

Gene.

Editado: Fanfiction, Agosto 2016


	2. Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 _«La admiración es amor congelado»_

 **Françoise Sagan**

* * *

 **Contemplando una nevada**

 **II**

 **«Momo»**

Si hay algo que me desagrada es la confrontación sin sentido. Prefiero evitar la peleas absurdas, no estoy diciendo que dude en atacar o defenderme cuando se requiere, de hecho lo que voy a hacer ahora es lo más sensato en esta situación.

Sin hacer canto alguno y para no perder tiempo digo:

—Bakudō número ocho: Seki —al tiempo en que realizo el acto, sale a la luz el escudo de energía que me protege.

Los ciudadanos que intentaban atacarme quedan fuera de éste, sin embargo no voy a atacar a ninguno porque sería una bajeza por mi aparte ya que no cuentan con una defensa. No importa que hayan intentado agredirme, entiendo el porqué, entiendo la situación. Ellos se sienten frustrados. En cuanto notan que su ataque fue inútil, una nueva furia emerge de ellos.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Teniente? —Me pregunta uno de los oficiales poniéndose en guardia y alertando a los demás.

—Sí, no se preocupen yo manejo la situación —les hago saber.

Él asiente y yo les hago un gesto a los otros, quienes al entender a qué me refiero se quedan alejados pero todavía desconfiando de la situación. Uno de los hombres aprieta fuertemente su puño, es suficiente, yo sólo quiero ayudarlos, nada más.

—Basta. —Digo de manera seria y sin vacilación—. Sé que están molestos, y puedo entender el porqué, pero no es razón para intentar agredirme de esta forma. No me creo superior a ninguno de ustedes, porque yo provengo de aquí, sí, yo soy una Shinigami proveniente de Rukongai, al igual que muchos de mis compañeros. Y a pesar de que seguramente ustedes han pasado por las peores penurias, no creo que ganen algo positivo actuando como lo hacen. Al contrario, porque yo sólo quiero que sobrevivan y tengan una mejor vida...—señalé al niño que seguía envuelto en los brazos de la mujer— que ese niño se duerma hoy con alimento en el estómago y duerma calentito. Que ustedes sientan que no están solos. Yo no soy el enemigo, sólo estoy brindándoles esperanza; sobrevivan y háganse fuertes, y no sólo físicamente sino en todos los sentidos, porque es el débil el que cae al precipicio —culminé mirándolos a cada uno.

Ellos bajaron los brazos al tiempo que su enojo daba paso a la sensatez.

—Ella tiene razón. Miremos el pasado con otros ojos, de nada sirve consumirnos por lo que sucedió, mejor aceptemos su ayuda, que quizá más adelante las cosas empeoren o mejoren, pero si queremos que mejoren, nosotros mismos debemos hacer que así suceda —señaló la mujer que protegía al niño.

Se levantó tomó de la mano al niño y se fue formar fila para recibir la ayuda.

Los otros hombres viendo a la mujer que con valentía supo qué camino tomar, se volvieron hacia mí de nuevo. Yo deshice al Bakudō y ellos mantuvieron tranquilos.

—Lo sentimos —se disculpó el que me confrontó—. Tiene usted mucha razón, y háganos un favor, siga alentando a otros así como lo ha hecho con nosotros; nada mejor que unas palabras de aliento para alguien que se siente peor que un perro. —Hizo un gesto de respeto y los otros lo imitaron.

—Lo sentimos —dijeron lo demás.

Se fueron a formar fila y me quedé ahí mirándolos por un momento.

—Hinamori... —escuché que me llamaba una voz conocida.

Volteé para encontrármelo mirándome fijo.

* * *

 **«Tōshirō»**

Por un momento casi me interpuse entre esos ciudadanos y Hinamori. Cuando vi que la intentaron atacar pensé en darles una lección a esos tipos, pero cuando vi que ella inmediatamente reaccionó de manera inteligente, me quedé ahí sin que me notara para observar. Y fue tal la forma en que supo manejar la situación que me confirma el porqué de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Ella es del tipo de persona que quieres proteger, que quieres verla feliz sólo por el simple hecho de ser como es, porque Hinamori es una chica saca a luz determinación y voluntad, porque quiere lo mejor para los demás. Porque es una entre miles.

Ella se queda observando a esos tipos y decido que es hora de salir.

—Hinamori... —la llamo.

Ella se voltea, me mira y susurra:

—Hitsugaya-kun... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Parece sorprendida.

—He venido a ayudar —explico.

Florece una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿De verdad? ¡Eso es muy generoso de tu parte, Hitsugaya-kun! —Exclamó de felicidad acercándose a mí.

No, aquí la generosa es ella, que siempre está al pendiente de los demás y no duda en ayudar.

—Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer para colaborar? —Pregunto para ponerme manos a la obra.

Ella empieza a parlotear, como siempre hace cuando está feliz. La ayudo a repartir las provisiones, verificamos que algunos de los habitantes que se encuentren en óptimas condiciones. Hay algunos con resfríos. Ella les hace saber cómo cuidarse más durante toda esta estación. Comparte con los niños, les saca sonrisas, así mismo hace con los ancianos y resto de las personas.

Sonrío disimuladamente.

* * *

Al final del día hemos tenido éxito con la donación. Los oficiales que la acompañaban se fueron a su división con el permiso de ella y les dijo que pronto iría allá.

—Gracias, Hitsugaya-kun. De verdad, no sabes lo mucho que aprecio esto —dijo mientras caminábamos de regreso al Seireitei.

Yo fijé mi vista en ella y le dije:

—No Hinamori. No tienes que agradecerme, si alguien merece que le agradezcan aquí es a ti y a tus demás compañeras. Fueron ustedes quienes idearon esta labor tan desinteresada.

Ella sonrió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, el frío empezó a aumentar gracias a la temperatura.

—¿Tienes frío? —Pregunto.

Ella asiente al tiempo en que dice:

—Sí, pero ha valido la pena. Además te invito una taza de chocolate, ¿tienes tiempo para ir conmigo a mi división? —Pregunta.

Yo me quito la bufanda y me detengo, ella también se detiene al verme hacerlo.

Me acerco hacia ella y coloco la bufanda alrededor de cuello. Se ve muy linda; mejillas sonrosadas en una blanca tarde de invierno.

—Lo tengo, Hinamori, para ti lo tengo —digo respondiendo a su pregunta.

Ella frunce el ceño y no entiendo.

—Pero te vas a congelar, no Hitsugaya-kun tómala —dice intentado devolver mi bufanda.

No la dejo quitársela. Desde hace rato que se ven nuestras respiraciones en el aire.

—No creo que el Capitán con la cualidad de tener los poderes de hielo en su Zanpakutō vaya congelarse por una simple tarde de invierno —trato de hacerle ver.

Ella lo piensa y finalmente la acepta.

—Muchas gracias...

—Deja ya de agradecerme tanto por hoy, Hinamori. Más bien debería ser yo quien te agradezca a ti —la interrumpo.

—¿Por qué? —Inquiere.

Caminábamos y nos volvimos a detener.

Copos de nieve empezaron a caer. Ella miró hacia arriba. Yo sólo la contemplaba a ella mientras ella lo hacía con la nieve.

—Por ser como eres, por ser tan alegre y optimista. Por lo que hiciste por esas personas allá. Vi todo, y no creo que otros hubiesen hecho la mitad de lo que tú hiciste —le hago saber.

Ella estornuda y yo con un Paso Flash la subo a mi espalda.

—¿Qué haces, Hitsugaya-kun? —Pregunta inquieta.

—Llevarte antes que resfríes, así que admira el paisaje y disfruta del paseo —dije mientras la trasladaba.

Ralenticé para que pudiese ver mejor.

Se aferró a mí y su respiración se sintió en mi cuello.

—Gracias a ti también, Hitsugaya-kun. Porque sin ti protegiéndome no hubiese alcanzado estar donde estoy.

Sonreí. No dije nada, pero saqué una de mis manos y busqué la suya para darle apretón. Fue tan cálido que contrastaba con el frío que hacía. Yo odio el clima cálido, pero esta calidez la amo.

Así nos encaminamos hacia el Seireitei.

* * *

Dos almas destinadas a encontrarse, dos almas que, en tan dulces y amargos momentos, lograron avanzar. Dos almas que algún día tendrán la oportunidad de decirse todo lo que sienten pero mientras, una nevada los contempla.

Errar es parte de crecer, lo mismo que enseñar.

 **FIN**

* * *

No hay un cambio descomunal, palabras más, palabras menos y arreglos. El mismo sentido.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Les saluda,

Gene.

—Editado: Fanfiction, Agosto 2016.


End file.
